Irmão
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Os momentos finais de Kili e Fili na Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos.


Nem mesmo o ardor da batalha foi capaz de separar Fili e Kili. Os irmãos lutavam bravamente lado a lado cuidando um do outro. Fili brandia suas espadas e Kili lançava flechas na direção dos inimigos. Havia, ocasionalmente, o som de metal contra metal quando um goblin chegava muito próximo tendo conseguido escapar da mira do irmão mais novo e dos golpes habilidosos do mais velho. Nenhum dos dois estava muito ferido e aquela confiança característica da juventude era o que permitia a ambos ver uma luz no fim daquele túnel escuro e sangrento.

O cenário ao redor deles era desolador e os sons de guerra (gritos, espadas e crânios se partindo) enchiam os ouvidos de todos abafando até o mais alto pensamento. Tais sons não foram suficientes, no entanto, para impedir Kili de ouvir seu nome saindo dos lábios do irmão em um grito desesperado.

Fili, muito mais observador do que o inquieto Kili, foi o primeiro que viu uma das cenas, que até o momento, havia sido uma das mais assustadoras de sua vida. Thorin. O altivo rei anão havia caído de joelhos no chão. Sangue banhava sua armadura dourada recém retirada do tesouro de Erebor. Azog estava caído ao lado de Thorin e dessa vez estava mesmo morto. Tal morte, porém, teve seu preço. Um preço alto demais. O orgulhoso rei estava morrendo.

O medo enegreceu o coração de Fili e, por um segundo, ele sentiu as espadas afrouxarem em suas mãos. A única reação que conseguiu arrancar de si mesmo foi gritar pelo irmão.

Kili imediatamente procurou a direção que o olhar assustado do irmão havia seguido. Ele estacou por um momento. _Não!_, pensou. _Não, não, não!_

Thorin Oakenshield tinha uma presença tão forte que os irmãos jamais imaginaram que chegaria o dia em que o veriam tão... vulnerável. Tal palavra, mesmo em dada situação, ainda não parecia correta para descrever o anão. No entanto, lá estava ele. Rosto pálido, dor estampada em suas feições, os joelhos no chão lamacento do campo de batalha. Orcrist, então, caiu da mão do anão. E junto com ela foi seu corpo.

Um único grito cheio de dor, raiva e pura coragem saiu das gargantas dos irmãos e eles correram para o lado do tio. Os três partilhavam do mesmo sangue. A linhagem de Durin. Família. É claro que Fili e Kili não pensaram duas vezes antes de se postarem ao lado do corpo caído do Rei Sob a Montanha. Proteger-no-iam com a vida, se necessário assim o fosse.

E foi necessário. Fili notou imediatamente que as flechas de Kili não mais zuniam ao seu redor. Colocou-se em posição de defesa pronto para atacar quem quer que se aproximasse e procurou pelo irmão. Quando o encontrou a dor foi tão grande que parecia que seu coração havia parado por uma batida. Fili sentiu aquela terrível sensação que antecede as lágrimas subindo-lhe a garganta antes que pudesse formar o nome do irmão com sua voz. E quando finalmente conseguiu fazê-lo o que saiu de seus lábios foi um som cheio de dor e as lágrimas explodiram em seus olhos.

Fili quase implorou para que aquilo fosse algum truque de seu cérebro, alguma espécie de mágica, uma mentira. Ver Kili caído no chão com um rasgo na armadura, sangue saindo abundantemente não podia ser verdade. Não! Ele queria ver aquele sorriso bobo no rosto dele, ouvir algo estúpido que ele tinha a dizer, rir dos seus atos impulsivos. Ilusão ou não, ele correu para o lado de Kili. É claro, ele era seu irmão mais novo, era seu trabalho cuidar dele, tratar seus ferimentos, ensinar truques.

- Fili... - sussurrou ele. E Fili percebeu que ele agora podia ouvir o mais baixo som, pois, de repente, não havia batalha ao seu redor. Ele pegou o rosto do irmão delicadamente com as duas mãos sentindo a barba rala que crescia ali. _Vai crescer um dia_, pensou Fili.

- Shh. Vai ficar tudo bem, Kili. - disse ele com a voz embolada pelo choro. A dor era uma faca em seu coração.

- Irmão, não é tão ruim assim, é? - perguntou ele. Aquele sorriso bobo aparecendo-lhe nos lábios. Fili quase sentiu raiva. Como ele podia sorrir agora¿ Como¿! Ele engoliu mais lágrimas e examinou o ferimento. Era fundo e havia muito sangue. Sangue _demais_.

- Não, claro que não. Vai ficar tudo bem. - a frase se repetia em seu cérebro quase como um mantra. E Fili se segurou à ela, pois ele queria acreditar. Precisava acreditar. Quem sabe se ele a repetisse um bom número de vezes ela não poderia se tornar verdadeira?

Nenhum dos dois jamais viu a luz sair dos olhos do outro.

* * *

achei essa fic perdida aqui nos meus documentos e, sei lá, te desafio a pensar nesses dois e não chorar. haha

espero que gostem. :DD


End file.
